Ceaseless
by UchihaFairy
Summary: suck at this just read the story to find out. Main Couple: AlbelXNel. Sub Couples: FaytXSophia, MariaXLieber, CliffXMirage, ArzeiXRomeria,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anew Beginning...

Albel's P.O.V

Love, joy,happiness... These are emotions I don't remember feeling. The only emotions I've known were pain, death and sorrow. As I got older I was known to be wicked and evil, with one look I made people coward away in fear. People were afraid of me, not like I cared, I liked that the stupid pathetic maggots were afraid of me. It's been like that since I was Fifteen.

Then peace came between our two country's, because of the spineless stupid worm, what's his face... Oh yes! Dickless..., no... dickweed..., no that's not it either, Oh wait... Fayt...I think. Now the only thing I have left to do is train pathetic worthless worms on how to fight and do stupid missions for the spineless king. Some Missions aren't all that bad..., I do get to kill some things, with a collar, but the fights are over in one move.

The only good challenge id fighting with Nel. She's the only one who puts up a good fight, Verbally and Physically!

It's been weeks since my last mission. To say the truth, I'm really bored. No one around to torture, even if there was the old fart would just yell at me.

Wait...

The old fart ain't here either, he's in Aquios on some business. If I didn't know I swear he's seeing someone there but who would want to see an old sag bag who sucks the fun out of everything, like him. "Lord Albel, there's someone here to see you." One of the old fool's maids spoke.

Great who did the Old Fool send to check on me and to make sure I haven't got extremely bored and mass murdered everyone in the house. Though that does sound good right now...

But before my little happy thought could become a masterful plan a light giggle caught my attention.

" Still as wicked as ever Albel. I wonder what your evil little plan that's in your head is for this time." Turning around there stood none other than the Crimson Goddess that could stand in my presence and not have me try an kill he in a minute.

" What do you want scum?" I just had to ask. "I was sent to get you for a mission, Airhead." Nel's fiery temper flared again. " Fine what is the mission the high idiot is making me waste my time on this time?"

" Someone's been disturbing the peace around Samite Steppes area." From the tone in her voice she didn't really wish to be doing this mission. "So why does the spineless shit want me to go?" " To protect me from the female stalker that runs around that area." Nel said with a smirk on her face, making me question why I really was being sent along.

" The maggot that goes by the name of Roger." I semi ask a question I already know the answer to. "I thought that would get your attention." Nel said. "Fine I'll go with you, only to keep the little maggot from looking up your skirt again." I said watching her to see what her next move was going to be.

"Good! Now come on we leave now." Nel said turning around on her heel and walking out the door. ' Man she's in a foul mood today. I like it! Now I have someone to torture until I find the little bloody maggot.' i thought as we walked.

There was nothing really to kill along the way. Since defeating Lurter six months ago. The only monsters you find to fight are one hit kills. Really very boring, no challenge at all. Silent walking for a while until Nel tripped on a rock. And I just couldn't leave it go without making a comment about it.

" Watch where you walk Zelpher. You might be able to get where your going without killing yourself." I had to mock. Who would I be if I didn't. " Oh shut it NOX!"

"Ah her temper. Yell at me again.' I thought as Nel's face held the look of intent to kill on it.

"Now now Zelpher you can't kill me." I mocked again pushing her temper even more. " No..., But I can try." she said then lunged at me. The only thing she managed to do was knock us on the ground. The position we landed in was one that I'm glad no one was around to see.

"Hey look at this." a male voice spoke. ' I spoke to soon.' I thought as I heard Nel mumble. "Oh great." What the hell could they possible want.

"Well if it ain't hot sweet Nel and the mindless killing machine." the ugly gorilla just had to speak again. " Mirage we found him." Great the bunch of maggots are here, oh an it looks like they brought the smartass too. And then things got worst as Mirage came into view. The she stopped and her eyes landed on Nel and myself.

" Oh well that's a sight I never thought I'll ever see." Mirage said. " I can fix that." I said glaring at them while moving so Nel could get up. " Hello Nel." The soft one, none other than Sophia, spoke. ' More like useless squeeze toy of the shit face Fayt.' I thought. Speaking of shit face, he came into view. ' Oh goody they're all here. Someone tell me why I'm cursed with these idiots.'

" Hello Sophia, what are you doing here?" Nel just has to go and ask. " Well Fayt and I were on are way to come visit when we seen something fall from the sky and semi blow up." Sophia said but before she finished Nel got the picture.

" You left Cliff fly the ship without the auto pilot on again didn't you?" Nel said as I just stood there trying to think of a way to get them to stop talking since we needed to get moving.

" Well yeah,.. only because Mirage was to busy throwing up in the bathroom because Cliff thought he would cook and I..." the worm wouldn't finish what she was trying to say. "And Maria there was passed out on Lieber from drinking too much because of a bet." Mirage said. " Well that's our story. What's your two's." Fayt ask.

" We're on our way to Surferio to take care of a little problem with a tail that's been hanging around there." Nel said. "I guess we'll just tag along then." Mirage said pulling Cliff along. 'Oh joy! I have to endure them talking my ears off again. Why did they have to show up again? WHY?' I thought.

Two hours passed and we finally reached Samite Steppes. ' Just a few more minutes and then I can get away from them before I loss what's left of my sanity.' I thought. Much to my demise they had to stop so the pains in the ass could rest.

Fifteen minutes of sitting there and enduring their friendly talk something moving in the cornor of my eyes caught my attention. The said furry thing made a fast move towards Nel but before it could get near her I had it by its tail.

" Well well look what I got here. If it ain't the small bloody maggot." I said as Nel looked over to see none other than Roger in my hand moving around trying to get out but he couldn't. " Well I think I know who been disturbing the peace around here."Nel said as I had a look of let me kill it. I'll make it quick and painless...OK not painless but quick none the less.

" Stop picking on Roger!" the one who acts as a mother to all of them spoke. Sophia acts like a mother when it comes to anyone fighting. Another fun Sucker!

" Lets get moving. I feel a storm coming this way." I had to get away from them. "Ahh is the great Albel the Wicked afraid of a little water?" the stupid ass Cliff said. You'll be the one afraid if I get wet, you'll be running away in fear. " No I just don't feel like getting wet You Dumbass!" I said walking away before I did something to him that's been coming for a long time.

" I guess we better listen to him. Even though I think he's just afraid of rusting." It (a.k.a Cliff) said. ' That's it! The oversize gorilla is getting what he asked for now!' I thought but before I turned around a loud slap rang through out the Samite Steppes Plains. Looking back I seen Cliff on his knees holding one side of his face and Nel standing a few inches away from his body.

"That was uncalled for Maggot!" Nel yelled storming off after me. Why? How the hell should I know, she just always does it. Walking as fast as I could to get to Surferio so I could get away to beat the shit out of something.

" Albel wait up." Nel said and I stopped. 'Why do I keep doing that every time she says my name.' I thought as I waited until she caught up with me. " Are you ok?" she just had to ask that question. Even though Nel never shows it she's always had a caring side, she's a caring person but you have to know her to be able to see it.

" Yeah." was my only answer. She doesn't really know much about it only the rumors she heard while she was spying. Other than that she doesn't know anything about it.

" You know next time the pig head says anything don't walk away, just kill him where he stands. I'm sure Mirage wouldn't miss him." Nel said. " Such violate ideas Nel. I wonder who you picked that up from." I had to pick on her.

"Oh I wouldn't know, most likely the one person I've spent a lot of time with." Now Nel's picking back. " But I'm sure Mirage wouldn't miss him."

" Sounds good to me but one problem, the last I heard she wants kids. Why she wants him to be the father, someone as stupid as it, I will never know. Or at least that's the rumors going around." I had to say it. " It? is that his new name for the day?" Nel asked.

" No... I could come up with worst ones if you want." My smirk must have gave away what I was thinking, " Albel? Do I have to keep my eyes on you when we get to Surferio? To make sure you don't kill Cliff or Roger while we are there?" Nel said as my mind went else where with that comment.

' No you can chain me to your bed and have your way with me.' She must have seen the smirk that graced my lips from my line of thought from the look she had. " Or do you have something better in that twisted, wicked, kinky mind of yours." Nel whispered in my ear. But before I could say anything to her about that thought the damn fools had to show up.

Good thing on their behalf we we're right outside Surferio or I would have let the corps of the one known as Cliff rout in the field somewhere. But there's no guarantee that it might not be by the end of the night if he keeps talking. ' Unless I find something else to keep my mind off of killing him.' I thought as my eyes shifted over to look at Nel. And her look was enough to answer that.

" This might be fun after all...'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Water...

Scars of the Past

(Nel's P.O.V)

Walking to the Inn after entering Surferio isn't the most quite, peaceful thing in the world. With Cliff's stupid comments and Roger trying to look up my skirt, I was ready to kill them, but hearing Albel insult everyone is helping me stay sane for now.

After departing from the group six months ago, Albel and I have been on a lot of missions together. I've gotten use to having him around. So much that it's kinda odd when he isn't around. I haven't said anything to anyone but since everyone went their own way, Albel and I have been seeing more of each other, more than anyone thinks. We've seen each other without anyone knowing for about six, seven months. Not that Albel's pride would let him tell anyone. I guess it started while we we're on the Diplo, since we shared a room together I guess it was bound to happen.

While on our way to the Inn we stopped at the Items shop so Fayt could buy some supplies. Looking around I seen Sophia, Maria and Mirage all talking, I seen Roger looking at something shiny. The one person I don't see is Albel. ' Where could he be at? Don't tell me Cliff open his big fat mouth again.' I thought but before I could ask anyone I heard a splash from behind me. When I turned round I seen Cliff with that stupid ass grin of his on his face and Albel in the water looking very pissed off.

"There Lefty is all wet now. Maybe the water will cool off your temper Lefty!" Cliff is a dumbass, he's asking for a fight that he won't be able to win. 'God I want to kill him now.'

"What did you call me worm!" Albel yelled.

"You heard me Lefty." That's it he's going to die if he keeps this up. "Oh you might not want to stay in there long you might rust!" Cliff said laughing and walking away. That's it he pissed more than Albel off now. Before the fat ass could make another comment, I punched him with so much force that he skipped across the water with a broken nose.

I felt a sense of happiness wash over me after I hit him. Why? I don't know I just do. Leaning over I offered my hand to Albel and helped him out of the water. We didn't get to say anything to each other because someone pushed pass us knocking us into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as Albel didn't say anything at first. " That damn maggot needs to watch where they're going." Albel grumbled getting out of the water and helping me out. Back on the pier like walk ways, we seen who ran pass us.

" What was that for Clair!" I yelled. " Sorry" Clair said running over to us as Albel glared at her. "Sorry I was looking for you and I must have ran right past you." Clair said pausing to breath. ' oh yeah you ran right past me alright and knocked me and Albel into the water.' I thought as she continued.

" I have something to tell the both of you, but you might want to sit down first." Clair said as Albel's eyes held the look of 'spill it or else!' "Just tell us before Albel gets bored an trys to kill you or someone else." I said tapping my foot waiting for her to finish.

" Ok you two know how Woltar goes to Aquios every other weekend, well I finally found out why! Woltar and Farleen are together!" Clair said. Albel and I we're so shocked that we ended up stumbling backwards and back into the water again. ' Why the water again.'

I couldn't say anything, I was speechless, but I didn't have to say anything, Albel beat me to it.

" The old fool and Miss Squeaky!" Albel's face held the same blank look as mine. "Yes! So they finally came around to saying that they had feelings for each other! They make such a cute couple." Sophia squealed out as Fayt's hand met his forehead.

" Yeah sure they do. For an old sag bag who can't get it up even if his life depend on it!" Albel said sarcastically as i laughed. So Albel and I wouldn't somehow end up back in the water we began making our way to the Inn again.

I hate being wet when I don't want to be, I can't wait until we get to the Inn where it will be warm and dry.

Now thanks to dumb Cliff, I want to kill him too for the things he said to Albel. He has no right to say the things he does. Yes I fight with Albel but we know where to draw the line. Even though our fighting is more of picking on each other. Which reminds me of when we we're on a mission, it was about a month ago I think.

An older couple walked by us when we we're fighting with each other. They stopped and watched us fight, laughing at us. They told us, when we stopped fighting, that we fight like an old married couple, and as they went on they said we fight just like they use to. And they are now in their sixty with kids and grandkids.

Truth be told now that I think about it, Albel and I would always fight around everyone but when it's just us, like on missions, we don't fight, we just pick on each other. To busy thinking in my head, we we're at the Inn in no time. Cliff was being his Jackass self still, but lucky Albel didn't do any form of harm to him...YET!

After getting our rooms things started to quite down. Everyone left to go do their own thing or do something together. The only ones left at the Inn was Albel and myself. Even though Albel locked himself in his room where you could hear him complaining and swearing out Cliff, if you stood near the door.

From the crack in the door I could see Albel tieing pillows together then placing them on a chair. Trying to see them I noticed something taped to the pillows, something that looked like a picture. 'What is he up to?' I thought.

I looked again only to see no one standing in the part of the room I could see, instead I could hear metal clicking like it does when two pieces hit each other. When Albel came back into view his gauntlet was off of his arm, not that you could see his left arm really well anyways.

But for some reason he had his Katana in his right hand. 'What is he going to do with that?' I thought. My thought was soon answered as Albel started attacking the pillows.

" Stupid, dickless, mindless, maggot!" Oh look I'm the great Cliff Fittir, I think I'm such a hot-shot because I'm named after CARBONATED WATER!" Albel mumbled while repeatedly stabbing the pillows over and over again. Laughing softly to myself I didn't see Albel move until he spoke, "What do you want Nel?" Albel said whipping open the door as I looked at him. " Nothing just coming to give you an idea to freak Cliff out." I said with a smirk. "Fine come on in." Albel said stepping out-of-the-way.

" So what do you have in that head of yours for me to twist." Albel ask as I sat down on his bed. " Well remember that crazy party Sophia talked to the Queen and King into about five months ago. The one that she asked everyone to come dressed as something." " The one that was Roger free because I spent the time else where in the castle." Albel smirked at remembering that night. "Yeah that one, well we took a picture of Maria since she was dressed as a Pirate for that. I forgot about it until Sophia gave me the photos today. At seeing that this idea popped into my head!" I said handing his a fake newspaper.

"Hmm mm Mass Murder, Blood Everywhere." Albel read off as the twisted gears turned in his mind while I watched him think. " This will work well with what I have planned for the dickless named after Carbonated Water." Albel said.

This is the side of Albel no one ever see, this is how he is with me but to everyone else he's a cold-hearted bastered. This is the Great Albel the wicked with his guard down. Something no one will ever see.

Sitting on his bed while he works on his plan some more, my eyes wandered the room until they rested upon his left arm. Being on missions with him a lot I've seen it before but never without the wrappings off. Albel must have sensed my eyes on him. " What are you staring at Nel?" Albel asked. " Nothing." I quickly said making sure to look at something else but my eyes found their way back to his arm. He must have followed my eyes to what I was watching because he seem to know. "Oh my arm."

"Sorry I didn't mean to." I said. "It's alright Nel, you would have seen it sooner or later." Albel said. "True, I guess I would have." I said watching him move around the room. I don't know why but for some reason his left arm fascinated me. Everyone in the two Kingdoms knows what happen, Glou Nox, best swordsman in Airylgyph sacrificed his life to save his son's, but no one knows what Albel lost from that event, besides his father.

"What you thinking about Nel." Albel question brought me out of my line of thought. "Just wondering if it still bothers you, like with pain or anything?" I had to ask, couldn't stay away from it. " It never stopped hurting, it's more of a numbing pain. The doctor's that patched my up after it happened said it would subside in time but it hasn't. I can't move it unless I have the gauntlet on. My left arm is useless to me, it just rests at me side." Albel said as I sat there listening to the untold truth behide the scars he carry's from that day. I didn't know what to say at first so my eyes looked around the room while I thought. My eyes landed on some wrappings on the table, Albel must have seen me looking at that and answered the question that I was thinking.

" Ah yes sometimes it still bleeds." A moment of silence filled the room as I took all this in, then Albel broke the silence. "Grossed out?" he asked. " No I'm not. I'm fascinated by it. Can you feel anything if someone touches it?" I said.

"No." was his flat-out answer as I took his arm into my lap, running my fingers over the scared flesh. We stayed like that for a while, in that moment nothing else mattered. I learned how and where to touch and where not to on his arm while we stayed there in silence.

" The morons and fools will be back soon." Albel broke the silence as I looked over at him. "Do you want me to leave?" I ask. "No just let me move so I can rewrap my arm and put the gauntlet back on." "Alright." I let him move to do that as I watched him.

While he was digging through his stuff looking for something, my eyes fell on the window, watching the rain drops tapping against it. ' It must have stated raining while we we're talking.' I thought as I heard Albel complaining under his breath.

Looking back over to him I watched him trying to wrap his arm with little hope of getting it to stay. ' Must be hard for him with the cold dampness from the rain.' I though as I ask, " Want me to do that?" He didn't answer by words, just a nod of his head.

I helped wrap his arm up then helped him get his purple glove over the wrappings. "Gentle touch." Albel said as I was dumbfounded by his words. " Gentle hands, I didn't try to kill you while you helped. You managed to kelp without hitting it wrong." Albel said as I smiled. "Oh didn't notice that. Anything else?" I said. " Just the gauntlet, that's all I need now." Albel said as he put it back on.

Walking out of his room we we're greeted by a grinning Cliff, blushing Sophia, a giggling Maria, a perverted smiling Roger, a smirking Fayt, and a quiet Mirage.

'Great we aren't going to hear the end of this come the morning...'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pay back for Cliff

A boy vs. Man Fight!

Nel's P.O.V.

Lucky for us they didn't say anything that night but their smirks and little comments made up for that. Everything was peaceful that night. To peaceful for my liking, everything is never peaceful with Albel, Roger, and Cliff under one roof. Something is going to happen, if not tonight then some time soon.

Knowing Albel he's up making plans up to use against Cliff and Roger. Thanks to that thought now I can't sleep, I have to know if Albel is up to something. Getting out of bed and throwing something on over what I was sleeping in, I made my way crossed the hallway to Albel's room.

" Come in Nel" Albel's voice said from behind the door. I hate when he does that to me, using his training on me like that but I guess it's for pay back since I do it to him. Walking in I had to pick, "I hate when you do that you know." "Yeah I know woman, you tell me that every time I do it to you." Albel said as I looked around for his mess of papers that would be on the floor usually, which shocking wasn't there. ' Guess he's not planning anyone's deaths tonight.' I though.

" Can't sleep Nel?" Albel asked. " Yeah kinda and I wanted to make sure you weren't planning anyone's pay back or death without me." I said as he looked at me with a mirk. "Now why would I want to do that." Albel said as I giggled out, " Oh I don't know."

Albel and i we're up most of the night planning revenge against whoever made us mad, in the past as well as now. The best part was when he told me what he did to Cliff. He replaced the next day's newspaper with a fake one, using the picture of Maria dressed as a pirate as the cover shot. With the headline of 'Mass Murder! Three Already Dead! Who Will Be Next?' I can't wait to see Cliff's reaction in the morning after hearing Albel's plan.

Albel and I fell asleep around three in the morning, by the time we moved from bed it was almost noon. That's about the time we decided we should move from bed before the rumors started flying among the seven of them about us, not like they aren't already. Not that I really care, I just don't want Clair to hear them or I will never hear the end of it.

Walking down stairs with Albel right beside me, we over heard Cliff talking about the newspaper's main story. Adray showed up sometime during the night. Now we have him to put up with. Oh joy for us, I can hear it now..'Nel when are you going to get married? When are you going to give me grandchildren since Clair don't want to? Are you sleeping with anyone? If so do I need to worry about who it is? Are you two using protection when you do.' That's what he's most likely going to ask me over dinner or lunch. My eyes glanced over to Albel, 'I hope you can pull something out of that wicked mind of yours to save my butt.' I though as we sat down.

" And I read that if you hear metal tapping and scraping you're going to be the next one to die." Sophia said as Albel smirked at me from crossed the table as Mirage begun to say something else. " Well I heard you hear screams of a thousand souls you'll be next." Mirage said. "I heard from the towns people who before he kills you, you hear the sound of lighting crashing around you, like a bad thunder-storm." Fayt said. " And you hear whips cracking like when someone is being hit in the back by one, you are going to be his next victim." Roger said.

Ok what's going on here? There's no way Albel would have told them his plan. Maybe he left newspapers in all their rooms too. This is getting to good not to watch, ok I have to get involved.

"Have you guys heard? They say that the last three murders that happened in this area are his doing. If I was all you I would lock all the windows and doors tonight for they say he's in this town. Searching for his next victim." I said as a smirk graced my lips and Albel's eyes glanced over at me.

" I know I ain't going to sleep tonight, not until all the windows and doors are locked!" Cliff said as Albel's head snapped up at hearing that. " Oh is the Spineless Muscles headed maggot afraid of a little maggot out on a killing spree. I thought you Said that you're the great Cliff of the great clan of Carbonated Water and you're not afraid of anything." Albel mocked as Cliff started to turn red from anger. " At least I'm not a show off in shinning armor."Cliff you asking for it. "Well at least I know when an enemy is attacking and don't think since it's a cute little bunny that it's not going to attack us but it needs a home." Albel mocked him again. " Well at least when I go out in the rain I'm not afraid of rusting." Cliff you are an idiot. I should slap you for that but i think i rather watch Albel beat the crap out of you. "I guess the Spineless maggot is asking to be put in his grave at a young age. Oh wait that's right you're not young, you're a 36 something who's afraid of a story in a newspaper and you're a peroxide head since there'e no way that your hair is that blonde." Albel said as Cliff shot up out of his seat but Mirage stopped Cliff before the fun started. And I was really looking forward to watching Cliff try to take one Albel... ok what I really wanted to see is Albel hand Cliff his ass again.

" Alright enough with this mass murdering guy. No one is going to sleep tonight if we all keep talking about that." Mirage said. " Ahh come on Mirage have a heart. So what if Cliff doesn't sleep tonight." Maria said. " The reason a smartass worm like you will have no trouble sleeping tonight is the fact you don't sleep at all! Your up all night playing with your squeeze toy you call a man when he's really a little boy." I said as Albel smirked at me. Ok that was something Albel would have said but i beat him to it. And yes I spent a lot of time around him.

" How would you know what a man is Nel? I don't see you with any guys. Not even since we first met." Maria said. "Shut th hell up maggot. You don't know what you're talking about!" Albel snapped back at Maria with a glare of death at her. " What are you her bodyguard now?" Maria said. "ENOUGH! That's enough everyone find something better to do or go to your rooms!" Mirage said. "Yes mother.' Maria and Cliff both said as I just left, heading to my room. "Now look what you Maggots did!" Albel said loud enough for me to hear. Then i heard him walking up th stairs. I can't wait until we get back to Aquios then I won't have to put up with those idiots. But then again Albel might not be coming there with us.

*Night time*

Nightfall came and everyone was in their rooms. Well everyone but Albel and myself, we we're up and making noise right beside Cliff's door. i took my daggers and unsheathed and resheathed them while Albel scraped his claw against the metal door handle. Plus we timed it just right and it was thundering and lighting out side, Maria was passed out from being drunk so we put her in front of his window dressed like a pirate. The flash of lighting would flash shadow figures in the room.

It didn't take long for Cliff to some running out of his room screaming, " He's coming to get me! I'm going to be his next victim! I don't want to die! I', to young to die!" We found out later that he ran the whole way to Peterny that night, yelling and screaming the whole way. Mirage went after him with a drunk Maria that night, that just left us with Adray and the two honeymooners. Or as Albel likes to call them 'the Spineless, Dickless, Dickweed Stupid worm and his squeaky squeeze toy!

We left for Peterny in the morning, we reached the Inn by nightfall. Just our luck we had to stay the night there with a whineing Cliff, mirage lecturing us, Maria's mouth, Roger's pervertedness, Adray staring at me, and Fayt and Sophia having sex everywhere. Just what I didn't want was another night like that. I tried to keep telling myself ' after tonight we cross over Irisa Fields then we'll be in Aquios.' It's not working.

" Oh look it's the spineless maggot who loves to talk big but can't back it up." Albel mocked. Albel has always had a way with words. For once in Cliff's life he's speechless, he hasn't said anything back to Albel, maybe he learned his place. " Hey if you're gonna open your mouth Cliff and say hurtful things to people you better be able to handle when it gets thrown back at you like a man." Sophia said. " wow he's a Man!' I said as Albel smirked. Ok I know Albel was thinking it too. " Ok everyone to bed, we're leaving early in the morning tomorrow." Adray said making everyone go to their rooms.

" Damn that old fool, the fun was just getting started." Albel said walking in the room. "Oh and Nel, you and Albel will have to share a room since there isn't enough for everyone to have their own. I hope you don't mind, it should be better than sharing one with Roger," Sophia said. " I pity the poor soul who has to do that. I don't mind, it's not the first time I had to share a room with Albel." I said as Sophia went in her room followed by Fayt. 'So who's the poor soul?' I though as I seen Adray pull Roger in the room by his tail. "Nooooo... Ladies!" Roger whined. "Oh shut your trap!" You shouldn't be in a bar at your age anyways." Adray said. 'Well that's interesting. I wonder what crossing the Irise Fields will bring. Maybe a mute Cliff. Oh that be nice.'

Daybreak came way to fast. The sun rised around six in the morning, up before I felt like moving from bed. Lifting my head up just enough to see around the room. I see no sight of anyone up yet. 'That's good means more sleep for me.' I thought as I looked down to see Albel still sleeping. 'Maybe they forgot us here, oh I could only hope.' I thought laying my head back down on Albel's chest. 'Just a few more minutes like this then I'll get up.' I thought.

When I opened my eyes again I got met by Crismon staring back at me. "Finally awake." he said as my eyes on his again. "The fool's and the rest of the maggots went to eat. You don't need to rush about getting ready, they won't be back for a while." Albel said. "So much for leaving at the crack of dawn. So it's just us here?" "Yeah." " Well if they feeding Roger, Adray and Cliff they won't be back for a while, the way those three eat." I said getting out of bed much to Albel's demise.

"Since they won't be back for while I guess I can take a bath in peace since the little pervert isn't here." I said making my way into the bathroom filling up the tube up with water and soap i slid in and rest my head against the edge. Closing my eyes I let the heat from the water soke into my skin as I heard Albel moving around the room. 'Mm mm Albel...wet...' a smirk crossed my face as that thought played in my head. 20 minutes of peace and quite and my mind playing with ideas of Albel joining me in here, in the nice warm water, relaxing, and then my peaceful thought when i heard Roger's voice and feet coming up the stairs yelling, "I going to go wake up Nel." 'Oh I'm going to murder that kid if he makes it in here alive. That is if Albel don't kill him before he gets here.' Right as that thought left my mind I heard the room's door bust open. Grabbing my towel I got out of the bath, then so loud crashing noise came from the room.

"Get the hell out of here Maggot!" Albel yelled as I cracked the door open to see Albel throwing Roger out of the room. "Oh why does he get to share a room with Nel." Roger whined. "Because unlike you maggot I know how to keep my eyes, hand's and another body part to myself! You little bloody maggot!" Albel yelled at him as he tried to get past him. "That's it your asking to die at a young age, shorty worm!"Albel said as I thought about making my presence known before Albel thinks about killing him. "Oh come on! You know you want to take a peep with me." Roger I'm not stopping Albel from killing you now. "Hell No!" Albel said grabbing Roger by his tail. Hanging by his tail in Albel's right hand Albel ask, "Now what way should I enjoy in taking you life? Oh I know! Cut you into pieces no... shave off all your fur and feel you to a Harpy no... wouldn't want to poison the monster. Oh wait I'll cook you alive then feed you to a Giant Viper! No wait you wouldn't feel anything if I did that. Oh I know...I'll...cut off little Roger then tie you to a rock and leave you for the Demon Imps to eat you alive since they eat anything."Albel said as Roger's face held a sacred look. "You can't take little Roger away! I'm a real man now I finally beat Lucien at the real man contest so I'm a real man now!" Roger said as Albel looked at me.

"It's true, Clair had nothing better to do and she dragged me along with her, so we watched them race and Roger won it." I said as everyone stared at me, beside Albel. "Nel you couldn't handle a real man that's why you declared Roger to be a man." Cliff said as I glared at him. "Your right Peroxide head. Of course Nel hasn't seen a real man from being forced to be around worms like you."Albel said shirking as I giggled a little. "Well I never seen you as a man anyways fag,"Cliff put his foot in his mouth again. " Oh the maggot talks big! Who's sheets is she b-" I cut Albel off by pulling him out of the room before he said anything that would cause trouble for us.

"Albel!" I said after pulling him all the way to Irisa Fields. "What." "You almost told them the one thing we don't want them to know." "Almost told them what? This..."Albel said wrapping his arms around me while his lips touched mine, kissing wasn't the word to use for what we

we're doing.

Down right making out in more like it. "You mean that." Albel said pulling back some leaving me almost breathless. "Yes.. That's what I ment." I said watching his face. "You should have let me finish killing Roger at least then I could start on the other maggot."Albel said with a smirk on his lips.

"Well you can take care of both of them when we get to Aquios since we're here at Irisa Fields we can get there before they do. Unless you're not coming to Aquios with me." I said watching the ground after saying the last part. "Nope I'm coming with, anyways besides the obvious reason, gives me more time to beat the crap out of them."Albel said hugging me. Smiling at his answer we started towards Aquios. A few hours between us and them will help Albel and myself cool off and so peace of mind for a few hours.

Cliff thinks he's a man, Roger has female issues and Albel wants to enjoy taking both of their life's. This is what I have to put up with. I don't mind Albel but Roger and Cliff are the reasons why I'm self medicated. If they are like this when we get to Aquios I'm going to be needing alcohol and lots of it.I really don't want to see what's going to happen when Cliff opens his mouth again when we're at Aquios...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aquios & Secrets?

Nel's P.O.V.

Albel and I made it to Aquios in about two hours. We moved faster than anyone else in battle together, monsters aren't a problem for us, of course spending the past six months on missions and training together helps a lot. Just like when we know what each other is going to make before the other pulls it off. Yeah we spend a lot of time together but I rather be with Albel than any other male here in Ellcore. The Castle was still quite since it s early in the morning. Albel and I went to bed a few hours after we got here yesterday. I should still be asleep but I can't close my eyes again. Since it's still really early Clair should still be asleep. Good now I won't get ask 20 questions from her, Tynane and Farleen. They have asked questions every time I come back from spending time with Albel. I know I spend a lot of time with him since we are together on missions a lot anymore. I will never hear the end of it from those three if they figure out what happen between Albel and me a month ago while we were on a mission.

I wonder if Albel is awake yet? I think I ll go find out. Walking the halls of the Castle this early in the morning with only the night guards awake is kind of weird. But my mind and body blew that feeling off as soon as I opened the door to the room where Albel was staying.

"What took you so long Nel? Your late." Albel said as I shut the door. His room was dark since the sun hadn't come up yet, but from the sound of his voice, it sound like it was coming from the bed. "It took me awhile to decide if I wanted to go get something to eat first or come see if you we re awake." I said moving closer to him. "Is the great Nel N- Zelpher of the Crismon Blade getting slow or just getting old?" Albel mocked me, me of all people.

"No I'm not getting old, Just been a little slow-moving from bed this week, but of course you weren't there too so that might have something to do with it too." "Oh now your going to blame me for your laziness. That s very unbecoming of a knight." Albel said as my foot hit something, so I stopped walking towards his voice. Suddenly out of no where I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist. I closed my eyes when I felt the arm tighten around me. When I open my eyes I was flat on my back on the bed with Albel smirking above me. I laughed as he smirk twisted into an evil one.

My turn to pick on him. "Now who's getting old? I thought you would have had me in this position the moment I stepped in the room." "You wish Nel. You wish." Albel said but before I could move my lips to say something, Albel had his lips on mine. Unconsciously my arms wrapped around his neck as Albel's right hand moved to rest on my hip. This is the side of him that no one ever sees. When his guard is down.

A moan escaped my lips as Albel's wicked mouth kiss down the side of my neck. I'll skip the rest of what happen next.

From Albel's room you can hear if someone was in my room. While laying in Albel's arms I heard someone in my room, which I guessed to be Clair. "Nel? You awake?" "Oh she's not in here." 'Great another voice, just please don't let their be-' "Where could she have gone off too?" A high-pitched voice said cutting my line of thought. 'Son on a-' Clair, Tynane and Farleen are all up. As long as none of them think to look in Albel's room I'll be safe from the millions of questions for a while.

"Maybe she's awake and it out training in the garden or in the Kitchen." Farleen said. "You check the kitchen Farleen, I'll check the garden." Tynane said as they ran off to see. Maybe Clair will fall for it too and follow one of them. WRONG! Clair's foot steps walked right to this room's door and stopped. I heard the door handle jingled but the door didn't open. "Damn it's locked." Clair said as I looked up at Albel smirking. "Take that maggot. Can t disturbed my fun now worm." Albel said as I giggled. "Nope not there." Farleen said. "Maybe something is going on between her and Abel." Tynane said. "Damn! Oh the maggot can think now! Shocking." Albel said. "I know! Maybe she's in Albel s room." Farleen said. "Damn!" Albel cursed under his breath as Farleen tried to open the door. "Ah it won't open." "No... we didn't know that Squeaky. That's because it's called LOCKING DOORS maggots." Albel said as I giggled. "Oh I know! Maybe you can open it with Runology Clair." Farleen and her stupid ideas. 'Thanks for ruining my moment you three.' After those words left her mouth Albel was up and dressed and grabbed his sword a I threw the blankets over my head.

Moments past as the sound of a fire Runology filled the quietness until the lock popped. The door flew open and the three of them rushed in only to met the end of Albel's Katana and come face to face with a very pissed off swordsman with wicked aim.

"What do you three worms want!" Albel didn't ask he demanded to know what they wanted. "Nothing Albel just looking for Nel and just thought she was with you." Clair was the only one who could speck. The other two are to scared too. "Well as you can see She s Not Here. Now Get OUT! BEFORE..I..CUT..YOUR..HEADS...OFF!" Albel's temper has been released upon you since he yelled the last part. "Sorry our mistake Albel." Clair said as the three of them took off running. Trying to get away from the wicked and pissed swordsman. 'And they couldn't shut the door.' I thought.

"I should of killed them for disturbing my sleep The little Maggots." Albel complained while shutting the door. "Why in the world would those worms think you were with me anyways." Albel ask sliding back into bed beside me. "Sorry Albel I can't get them to leave it alone. They think that you and me are together. You swear I m their older sister or something, they can't keep their noses out of my personal life." I grumbled and cursed them out as I got comfy back on Albel. "Hmm fine I'll make them wish they never thought that thought." Albel said. "I guess we should get up before everyone else shows up looking for us. Unless you want to be caught like this Albel the Wicked." I said with a smirk at the idea and the face s everyone would make. "Hmm maybe I want to keep you in bed all day and keep you in nothing but these sheets." Albel smirked at me with a kinky gleam crossed his mind and was shown in his eyes. "Now that would be great if we were alone back at your room in Woltar s house instead of in a Castle." I said as Albel sighed.

Good thing we got out of bed, because Woltar was looking for Albel, Fayt and everyone was now here and now the game of bug Nel with stupid questions begins. Tynane and Farleen won't shut up! They keep asking me where I was and what I was doing this morning, while Clair just walked beside me not saying a word. Then just as we sat down to eat Mirage, Sophia and Maria joined in on throwing questions at me.

"Ok I can't take it anymore. Fayt ask me to marry him." Sophia squealed. WOW what a shocker! Not really, I knew this was coming since they couldn't stop sucking faces every minute of the day, but everyone else didn't. "Congratulation Sophia. Who knew he would go through with asking you." Maria said. "That's good news Sophia I'm happy for you. Now I got something to tell you guys." Mirage said as everyone turned to her. 'YAY your off me now! Maybe their forget about everything not.' I thought.

"I get to kill Cliff for what he has done. So someone remind me later. My test came back positive." "What test?" I just had to ask. "Pregnancy test." Mirage said very clam about the whole thing. "Oh great Cliff reproduce wonderful." I said thinking like Albel. "YAY! We get to have a baby on the ship." Maria squealed out. "Don't you mean when you get a new ship or fix the other one." I reminded her about it blowing up. "Well yeah!" Maria said. "So anything new with you Clair?" Mirage asked. "Nope nothing new." Clair said as I got this nagging thought that this wasn't going to stay on everyone being asked questions.

"How about you Nel?" Mirage asked. "Like what?" 'Besides Albel and Me.' I thought. "Life? Love?" Mirage and Sophia said. Don't even go- "Like you and Albel. What s that all about?" Farleen cut me off. 'Great there goes them forgetting about it.' I thought then asked. "What about us?"

"You know what we're talking about! You are always seen with him, in his room, and the way you two look at each other screams something is there between you two." Sophia said like some school girl. "We all know there something going on between you two, so save us the trouble of finding out Nel and just tell us." Clair said. "I;m not telling you guys anything. You'll just take it all the wrong way. so my lips are staying shut." I said getting up and running away from them as fast as I can.

While running away I ran into Woltar, the king of Airyglyphh, and the Queen of Aquios, who got married. "Sorry." I said. "It's alright Lady Nel. By the way, have you seen Albel around here by any chance." Woltar asked. "No the last place I seen him was at the guest room he's staying in." I said. "Very well, if you happen to see him before I find him, can you inform him that we are looking for him." Woltar said. "Yes I will." I said but was screaming inside, 'Only if I can speck when I find him!' "Very well, we'll be going now. God-bye Lady Nel." All three of them said as they walked away talking among themselves.

Albel isn't hard to find. If you know him well enough. If he's bored you'll find him either training or fighting someone. Ok more like killing someone. An today's victim is...

FAYT!

Albel is wiping the floor with him. Hmm, lets see,,, stop Albel's fun and tell him the old coot is looking for him or just take a sit on the railing and watch him beat the crap out of Fayt...hmm.. 'Sit back and watch!' I thought. Taking my seat on the railing I heard Sophia being Fayt's little cheerleader. "You can do it Fayt!" 'OH! He can do it?' I thought taking it the wrong way as Albel Air Slash Fayt into a wall. 'Well they will have to patch that hole up. Again.' I thought as Albel began to mock Fayt. "Ah look the fool just got his ass handed to him again! Now who's the best in this pathetic challenge of yours?" "Alright Albel you win." Fayt said as he laid flat-out on the ground. "Well bust out the Cider the fool finally admitted it." Albel said. "Anyone else want to test their luck?" Albel ask smirking knowing all to well who would jump at the chance. Hell even I know who would be next. "Alright! I'll wipe that smirk off your face." Cliff said. 'Ha he thinks he stands a chance against Albel. This should be good.' I thought. "Good now I can kill you for the comment you made about Nel's ass maggot!" Albel said as I jumped up from the rail and yelled, "What about my ass!" "Nothing" Cliff tried to cover his own ass. "Oh just how he wants to squeeze you ass. And that's the reason that I always walk behind you, so I can stare at it." Albel spilled everything he said about me. "Fine, Albel kick his ass." I yelled as Albel smirked. "With pleasure."

I watched as Cliff got thrown into walls, rocks, cut in places so it would hurt more, and them he was thrown over the railing into the water below. "Had enough yet worm!" Albel yelled leaning against the railing looking down at him in the water. Before Cliff could reply, Mirage spoke for him. "Yes he has." Albel didn't say a word after that he just walked up the stairs to where I was sitting at on the railing.

"Had fun?" I ask looking up at him. "No they didn't pose any challenge for me." Albel said. "I thought the great Albel the Wicked would enjoy kicking the crap out of Cliff." I said. "Now that I did enjoy but..." Albel paused while moving behind me them whispered in my ear, "Not as much fun as fighting you Lady Nox." "Albel." I whispered. "Yes my goddess." Albel whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. "No one is supposed to know about that remember. So don't say it to loud." "I don't think they can hear us Nel, and they don't seem like they can see either." Albel was right they couldn't hear us nor see us. Sophia was to busy making all over Fayt since he now passed out from the pain. Maria, Roger and Adray were fishing Cliff out of the water for Mirage while she gave Cliff an ear full an a half about being stupid.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said while leaning into his chest, enjoy this moment while I can. Albel didn't seem to mind, he just tighten his hold on me as I felt him rest his head on mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes in quite until I remembered about Woltar. "Oh yeah Woltar is looking for you Albel." "The old coot can sit on nails for all I care, right now I'm not moving from here." Albel grumbled as I giggled while watching Sophia panic over Fayt not waking up yet. "I guess I should help her before she gives herself a heart attack." I sighed. "Now why would you want to stop that. Be funny to watch." Albel said as I swung myself around in his arms to face him. "You'll see why." My lips held a smirk that Albel knew all to well. He let go of me after a kiss.

"Hey Sophia! If you help him drink this he'll wake up." I yelled throwing a bottle down to her. "What is it?" Sophia ask. "Soul Creation. Let me put it this way Sophia. IT WILL WAKE HIM UP! One way or another." I smirked as Albel and I walked away from them. "Do I even want to ask what that crap is?" Albel asked. "Lets just say Peppita invented it, and the main ingredients are hot sauce, lemons and chills." I said as Albel laughed at the thought of what it will do to Fayt.

The moment we steeped into the Castle we heard Fayt screaming and him running around until he ran into the railing and fell over into the water. Albel and I glanced at each other them we lost it. We slid down the wall laughing.

After a few minutes we finally started to walk again. Talking among ourselves while we walked, ok more like Albel mocking them and me giggling over everything he said. I didn't even noticed that we were walking past the Audience Chamber until I heard the Queen's voice. "Nel." I stopped dead. "Yes." You know that feeling of dread you get when something don't feel right. Yeah I have that right now as Albel and I turned to face them. "Is there something you two wish to inform us about?" Romeria asked as the King of Airyglyph, Arzei looked at Albel. "Why is there something you can't take care of yourselfs?" Albel said calmly but I could see the look to slit neck in his eyes. "No it's just there papers arrived today to both kingdoms. A Marriage License and marriage Certificate in your names, care to explain." Arzei asked. I was at a lost for words, I didn't know what to say. "Care to say why the likes of you give a damn. And don't tell me it's because it s not allowed." Albel's looks would kill if looks could. "Well if these are real and not a joke we will arrange for them to be sighed by the both of us and we won't tell anyone about it, if you wish." Romeria said as Arzei nodded in agreement. "Take a wild guess and think for yourselfs. I'm sure you ll figure it out." Albel said pulling me along with him as we left.

After that we took a walk outside the city to take out frustrations on the local monsters outside the city walls. We killed a few hours doing that than instead of eating with the others Albel and I picked up something in town and ate on the balcony outside his room. Albel mocked some people here and there as we watched the stars and talked about random things. "I think they know, so what we do now." I ask looking up at him. "Go to bed and forget they said anything about it to us."

"I can live with that." I said as we cleaned everything up. We fell asleep shortly after that. Today was too much to deal with and knowing us it ain't looking any better for tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the way over due update. So many things got in the way but now thanks to fanfics update with the spell/grammar check I hope the story will make more sence for some of you. Don't worry about the story changing I have had this all written out on paper for over 2 years. I am hoping to get the whole story posted by the end of the year for you all.**

Chapter 5

Annoying wake up call

Sick?

Albel's POV

After yesterdays events I was ready to kill anyone and anything who crossed the line. As if the thoughts of yesterday wasn't enough to drive me nut, being awaken by a high pitch scream isn't how I would like to wake up in the morning. " What in the name of the moons was that?" Nel said as another high-pitched scream was heard again only this time a thud was heard after it.

"I swear if it's that block headed peroxide for brains scum playing some sick joke I'm going to tie him up, cut him in certain places and leave him for a Mantrap to eat him. If that don't work since the taste of him might kill the Maptrap, I'll rip him apart myself." I mumbled opening the door. 'Wonderful!' I thought.

It was none other than Miss Squeaky who was screaming over seeing the old fool. Which the thud was from knocking him to the floor, hugging and kissing him. "Better take it easy their old fool, you don't want to die from a heart attack cause by a peep show." "Well my boy I'm not dying anytime soon. There's still life left in these old bones." Woltar said. "If you say so old coot, I just don't want to be informed one morning that you've been killed by a squeaking door." I said as I heard Nel giggle from behind the door.

"Don't say such things! He can't die! He has to give me 20 or more kids." Miss Squeaky said as she completely missed what I ment by that. Dead silence filled the space as Woltar didn't say anything after her little announcement. Well from the silence right now I think she gave him a heart attack. "I don't think he'll be having any offsprings now. You killed him Squeaky." What? I couldn't resist the temptation. "WHAT! Baby! Speck to me." she cried out trying to get him to wake up. Smirking at the scene before me I felt an arm slip around my right one. Taking Nel, we walked away from her and the old fool. But before we could get out of hearing range she yelled at him... "GET UP SWEETY!"

" Now that's something you don't get to see around here everyday." Nel said before we walked into the kitchen.

Everyone was already there as we made our way in. One thing I learned about Nel after sharing a room with her and missions with her is that much like myself we're not big eaters in the morning, a cup of tea and we're good. But Nel's face changed the moment we stepped in here. Her face lost its color, her eyes seem to look blank. Then it had to speck...

"Hey you ok Nel?" the moment those words left Cliff's mouth Nel throw up right on him. 'Nice aim Nel' I thought before my mind shut down as I caught her before she fell. Everything moved so fast, Clair took off to get Romeria but my mind didn't move from Nel. Picking her up bridal style I carried her back to her room. I stayed by her side until the Queen and a doctor walked in and I was asked to leave. Taking on last look at Nel's face I left without a word.

It felt like hours past as I passed back and forth in front of her door. I didn't care what looks I got from the others I just glared at them the moment their eyes fell on me. A million thoughts raced through my mind but none of them made sence. All I could think about was worrying about her. Staped out of my thoughts by the sound of the door handle being turned, I watched the doctor and Romeria walk out talking among themselves. They weren't even out of Nel's room and the others were flying in her room. I stayed still until after they were all in and Romeria was gone. then I walked in and leaned against a wall where I could watch Nel from.

The caring annoying one was the first to speck. "What happen Nel? Are you alright?" Sophia asked. "Yeah you aim was flawless when you hit Cliff. It was great!" The little worm named Roger said jumping up and down. "Let her have time to speck before you ask or say something else." Mirage said. "I don't know yet." Nel said but her voice sounded weak and she looked tired. Her eyes shifted over to me with the look of make them leave me alone now. So I did.

"Everyone out!" It wasn't a suggestion either. "NOW OR I"LL THROW YOU OUT!" They all ran out after that. Locking the door I turned around and sat beside her on the bed. "Thank you." she said laying down to rest. I stayed by her side until there was a soft knock at the door. "Can I come in or is Nel asleep?" Mirage is the clam one out of them but I waited for Nel to say I could. "You can let her in Albel it's ok." Nel said sitting up as I got the door. "Everyone is Outside watching the stars so you don't have to worry about them coming in. Oh and here this will help." Mirage said handing Nel a cup of tea. "Ok so what do you want Mirage? Not to just bring me a cup tea I'm sure" Nel asked as I watched them. "To see if you were ok." Mirage said. "You mean to see if I'm really sick or if it's something else right?"

"Yes because I want to know if I should keep Cliff away." Mirage answered. "I'm fine Mirage, you'll find out what's up when everyone else does." Nel said laying back down. "Leave now." was all I said watching her to make sure she left. Locking the door again I turned to Nel. "You need rest, go to sleep." "I'll go to sleep when you do you know that." "Alright Nel you win, I'll come to bed." I said giving in to her. "Of course I win, I'm a woman we always win." Nel smirked out as I climbed in beside her. Wrapping my arms around her I asked, "So what did the doctor say to you?" "Well you have the right to know first so here it goes... I'm pregnant." It took a few minutes for what she said to sink in. But the smile on her face made it real.

I never felt this feeling before. It's hard to put into words but I couldn't say anything now, I just hugged her and held her close to me, but making sure I didn't hold her to tight. I let my right hand slid down to her belly. "Parents... and we've only been married a month." I whispered out, then Nel giggled. "What?" I asked. "I'm two months pregnant tho." "Well I guess you live up to your nickname then, Nel the Naughty. Now to bed." I said as she gave in. "Yes sir Albel the Wicked." Nel giggled out as she laid her head on my chest. With in a few moments she was out and I was soon to follow her. 'Night my crimson goddess.'

The next morning was a nightmare for Nel. Besides both of us not really wanting to get out of bed, but when we finally did Nel got followed around by Sophia, Maria, Fayt, and Roger. Why? Because they are too noisy for their own good. The little bloody maggots keep bugging her about what was up yesterday with her. In her words 'They just couldn't let it go! No... they keep bring it up' I could see how frustrated she was getting. Nel has a limit to how much she could take and at this point that limit had been reached and passed.

She stormed out of the room they pinned her in and I just followed her. She was heading for the garden from the way she took. The moment she stepped out into the garden she came face to face with Peroxide For brains head. Next thing I seen was a red flash past me, following her I found her back throwing up in the toilet again. Smirking to myself I closed the door behind me. When it looked like she was done for now I helped her stand up and helped her to the bed so she could rest. "This child of ours really hates the sight, smell, and voice of Cliff." Nel said as I rested my hand on her belly. "Good brat good." I whispered to it as Nel busted up laughing. "Yep it's so your child Albel. Hates Cliff as much as it's father does." "Nan if that was true you would have puked all over him again instead of making it to the bathroom."

Nel only smiled at that as she laid down for a bit. "Tonight is the congratulation party for the King and Queen. Romeria said it would be good for me to go." Nel didn't look to happy about going. "Well if you want to stay here I'll inform them that your to sick to attend to-night. Since I have to be there by order of the old coot. 'Guarding the king is your duty tonight Albel' is the words he used." Nel laughed as I mocked Woltar's words. "I think I'll go for a bit. Cake sounds good right now. I'll tell the Queen that I'm not feeling to well and that I won't be staying long." Nel said sitting up. "Very well, I have to get going. Have to make sure no one trying to assassinate the King." I said as she got up and hugged me. "I'll see you later tonight then" she said. I didn't wast to leave her but I had to, giving her a kiss I left to get the King.

Nel's POV

Wonderful I'm going to be stuck in a Dress, away from Albel all night, talking to people I don't know and put up with everyone and their stupid questions, not what I had in mind. As I complained to myself I heard a knock at my door. That would be Clair coming to try and play doll with me tonight. Yeah changing clothes for tonight isn't fun with Clair playing dress up. "You should wear this one. It says 'I'm not just hot standing here but also in the sheets' What you think?" Clair said shoving this strapless black dress into my hands, Leave it to Clair to be a pervert. 'Oh yeah I could just see myself wearing this tonight. Heres a thought! How do I fit the extra three pounds that recently took up residence in my vagina area' I thought before I answered her. " No Clair." As Albel would say 'simple answer for a simple mind to understand.'

"OK I'll wear it tonight even knowing it would look better on you." Clair said. 'Yeah you say that now but if you only knew what I'm hiding under this outfit you wouldn't be saying that, trust me.' "How about this one? It screams 'I'm 23 and not with anyone. But I could be with you if you want'." Clair said handing me a short... wait short isn't the word for it. More like scraps of leftover dresses put together and called a dress. "Where is the rest of the dress Clair? This looks like underwear, I might as well just go in underwear than wear that. At least my butt cheeks would be covered in that!"

"Ok ok your right, lets find you something else than." Clair said putting it back. Sighing I looked at Clair, "I know you're trying to help Clair but why don't you just leave and let me pick out a dress for myself. You got yours, go and get ready." "Ok miss moody. Man hanging around Albel all the time has made you crabby with everyone." Clair said then left finally leaving me alone to dress myself. 'No carrying Albel's child has made me more moody!'

After 10 minutes of debating on what I could wear that fit me and my small belly that no one can really see, I settled on a spaghetti strapped dress. A long bloody red dress that matched the way I felt . Looking over myself one last time, there was a knock at my door followed by someone coming in. 'Now who could that be I wonder' I thought popping my head out of the bathroom.

"You ready for the torture of annoying maggots." Albel said. "What are you doing here? I thought you had guard duty tonight."

" The old fool told me that a lady should never enter a party alone. So that means in his words 'come and bring Lady Nel here." Albel said as I laugh coming out of the bathroom. "Wow the great Nel Nox, daughter of Nevelle, spy of Aquios can clean up and look like a lady once an awhile." Albel picked. "Shut up Albel" I laughed out. "I could say the same to you, you know." "Yeah I know. Let's go get this over with so I can go back to sleep." Albel said as he offered his right arm for me to take. Taking his arm we made our way there.

Two hours past and everything was going good. Finally the Queen allowed Woltar to make a speech about what this was for.

"Now since you all been waiting for a reason as why this event was being held. First I like to say congratulations to Arzei and Romeria on their first child. Who is due to be born into this world later this year." Everyone clapped and cheered for the wonderful new than Woltar began again. "Second we would also like to inform all of you that with this child comes a promise that there will be no war between the two lands. And that the new King of Airyglyph will be announced later." More clapping and cheering as people enjoyed the great news. "And last but not least, I would like to say congratulations to young Lady Nel on her first little one too. That's all and enjoy the party."

'He didn't say what I thought I heard did he?'... 'He did!' I thought as everyone was quite and looking at me. 'If he wasn't like a grandfather to Albel I would so assassinate him where he stands!' A wonderful thought. Albel pulled me out of there before everyone started with the questions. Albel helped me make it back to my room before anyone found me. The torture will start tomorrow. I have a feeling this headache of mine won't be going away any time soon. Laying down on my bed after getting changed it didn't take long for me to fall asleep on Albel's chest.

Let My Torture Begin...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My Torture!  
Nel's P.O.V.

My morning came way to early for my liking. They only let me sleep for five hours! They we're banging down the door to my room before the sun came up. They said it was six in the morning but still it was at the crack of dawn. It was to early to even think, the only thought that could make it through my head was to kill them and I wasn't the only one thinking that. I hope they like having a very pissed, on lack of sleep and all over not happy wicked swordsman with a deadly aim, ticked off at them for waking him up.

They had me sitting there for who knows how long listening to them all ramble on and on about me being pregent and who is the father. "There's no way Nel is Pregent. Look she isn't even fat! And she hasn't even been seen around a man let alone with one." Cliff the mindless moron said. 'Cliff I'm going to rip off your manhood if you say I'm fat again.' I thought as Albel finally spoke. "So what maggot! Just because you haven't seen her with a man dosen't mean she hasn't been with one. You don't even know what a man is worm." "The only way you get knocked up is if you are with someone." Well no kidding! I can't help that your blind Cliff. "Oh look the maggot knows how children come along. And here I thought since the only action you see is Fayt's sword going up your ass that you thought children just magicly appeared." Leave it to Albel to mock Cliff.

"No no no no... the only action he feels is Fayt'd sword going up his ass." I smirked as everyone looked at me.  
"I swear you two are spending way to much time around each other by the way you act Nel." Clair said. " And what's so wrong with the way I act?" As Albel would say 'My spitfire side desided to come out and play.' "You been acting more and more like Albel each day. Your attitude has changed, you call people maggots, fools and worms, and you just aren't being yourself." Clair said. "Well sorry for being PREGENT! I can't help THAT! You never thought that might be why! NO! You all just go and blame it all on Albel like it's HIS FAULT!" I said then stormed off.

I could still hear them as I walked away. "There she goes again." I heard Mirage say. "Clair really needs to learn to watch her mouth." Solphia said. "Well I guess the worm takes that from her father. Now I have to go fix the mess the fool made." I heard albel say before I heard his footsteps following me. "Nel?" I heard Albel call my nam as he walked up the steps to the graden where I was throwing stones at the water, pictureing the water was the person's head who made me mad. What can I say it helps relieve stress.

"Is that working this time?" Albel asked coming up and standing behide me. "Not really." "Here's something that might work. A dummy with a picture of the person on it. Then beat, cut, and slice the crap out of it. You'll feel alot better when it's in pieces... Well sometimes it helps. Ok it helps when your not allowed to do that to the person who pissed you off. Even if the maggot asked for it." Albel said as I laughed at his disturbed yet nice idea from his wicked mind. "Just picturing you doing that makes me feel better." I said as Albel smicked at me.

"And you call me disturbed. So who's the disturbed one now Lady Nel." Albel just had to say Lady, he just had to. :after this child of ours comes out I'm going to so get you back for the Lady thing.' I said looking up at him only to notice him glaring over at something. "What's wrong?" I wispered. "The fool ain't good at hiding when he's trying to spy." Albel answered as I noticed something moving. 'Well you better make peace with any past sins because you ain't going to see past the moment Albel gets ahold of you.' I thought,

My eyes landed once more on where Albel's were looking just in time to see Albel take off after Fayt. 'Well say good-bye to this world Fayt, Albel's going to kill you.' I thought as I followed to see how Fayt was going to get murdered this time. "Out of the way! He's going to kill me!" Fayt screamed as he ran through the halls of the Castle.  
"When I get my hands on you worm you'll be wishing you never got on my bad side from the pain you'll be in. No one will hear you scream!" Albel yelled while hot on Fayt's heels.

"Fayt! What did you do to set him off this time?" Sophia ask when they ran by her. "Spyed on him and Nel talkinh.  
Learned something bery interresting!" Fayt panted out. "FAYT! You shouldn't spy on people when their talking alone.  
What they say to each other is none of your business. It's RUDE!" Sophia sometimes yells at others like a mother would.  
It's funny to watch when Mirage joins her, like two mothers scolding their children when Roger, Cliff, Maria and Peppita do something stupid or wrong.

"I know but I found out who's gonna be the fath-" Fayt didn't get to finish what he was going to say as Albel cut him off by grabing his neck. 'If you try to say a word about what you thought you heard, I won't think twice about stapping your neck. Or maybe I'll start slow and rip you apart, starting with that tounge of yoyrs worm." Albel's threats are not something you take lightly, if his voice and eyes hold the look of bloodlust. "Fayt? What were you going to say?"  
Sophia just has to know everyones business. She just can't keep her nose out of it. Fayt was smart and didn't make a sound since Albel's katana was already near his neck. "Albel! Let my Fayt go before you kill him!" Sophia screamed as a smirk graced Albel's lips. "That's the plan fool. To spill this maggot's blood all over the white marble floor,  
making it red with crisom."

'Albel lost it! Oh wait when did he ever have it... Oh that's right! Before Cliff opened his big fat mouth, before they all nagged us and before they came back.' I thought as Sophia screaming stapped me out of it. "Will someone stop him before he kills my baby!" "Now why would someone want to go and do that. Only reason some fool would try is if they wanted their life to end." Albel mocked, sometimes I think he enjoy doing this alittle bit to much. "Nel! Your here can't you do something to stop him." Wonderful Sophia dragged me into this. "Fine. Albel I think he gets the point.  
You can let him go now." "Fine, but if I find out you spoke a word of this maggot you better pray I don't find you."  
With that Albel dropped him to the floor and walked away. "Are you okay baby?" Sophia asked landing right beside Fayt after he hit the floor. Rolling my eyes at them I made my way to Albel.

Albel stopped walking ahead of me as I caught up with him. "Do you think Fayt will keep his mouth shut about whatever he thinks he heard?" I had to ask. "If the maggot don't I'll chase him around the Castle again if I must. And he'll be wishing I never get ahold of him this time." Albel said as his eyes glaced down to his Katana. "oh I wonder what the great Albel the Wicked had planned for him." I could think of some but whatever comes from his wicked mind would be so much better. "Well you'll just have to wait and see." 'Oh and I wanted to know.' I thought as Albel and I passed by the graden.

I stopped walking when I heard Sophia's voice. "Fayt said he knew something about Albel and Nel but after Albel almost killed him he's to afraid to say anything more about it." Sophia complained as a smirk graced my lips. "Clair are you even listening to me? Clair are you alright?" The change in Sophia's voice made me look to where Clair and her were.  
Clair looked sick but she wasn't the last time I seen her. "I wonder?' I thought. "Go talk, I have to go talk to the old coot anyways." Albel left after I made it safly down the steps. "I'm alright Sophia, what I ate for lunch just ain't agreeing with me today. You were saying? About Fayt, maybe he won't say anything because he now knows that he shouldn't, since what he heard wasn't ment for him to." "Yeah your right, whatever it is I'm sure Nel will tell us when the times right. Well I better go, make sure Fayt ain't doing something he shouldn't be. Bye Clair." Sophia said running off as Clair waved bye to her. Standing behide her with my hands on my hips I made my presents known to her.  
:Something you ate huh? Then explain why and how you gained five extar pounds in a certain area." She jumped when she heard my voice. "So I've been found out. I could never hide anything from you Nel." Clair said.

"So you are just as I thought. That's why you cried when they tried to feed us fish the other night." It was kinda funny watching her throw a fit over it. But I was with her on that, I didn't eat it either. "Yeah.." Clair said. "How long?" I asked watching how she acted. "About a mouth I think, I won't be sure until I get to talk to Mirage about it." "So who's the father? Miss I ain't ever going to find someone." I had to ask I just had to. "Well I'll tell you if and only IF you tell me yours. Deal?" Clair smirked knowing she got me there. I should of seen that coming. "Fine... But you better not speak a word of this to anyone else, got it?" I said sitting beside her. "Yes I got it. I'll go first, his name is Sai. I met him when you were off saving the world, about seven months ago. He's a great guy and I'm hoping my father will like him..." Oh I couldn't leave this alone. "You only knew him for seven months and your already having his child and your not married to him! Yep your father is going to have a fit over this. Clair what am I going to do with you." I picked on her.

"Your'll leave it alone for now and tell me what I want to know." Clair said looking at me now. "Alright if you must know, if your going to die without me telling. Even tho the answer though the answer has been right in front of you this whole time." "YES! I must know. Now tell me!" Clair said literally sitting on the edge of her seat. "Demanding much! Alright the father is... Albel." I said as her face went from blank to shocked. It took her awhile to speak again but I waited for her to. "A-and how long was t-this? W-when did this s-start?" clair studdered out.

"Shortly after we started sharing a room on the Diplo." I said waiting for the Clair meltdown to happen. "And you jump all over me about Sai and look your doing that same thing." Ahh meltdown Clair.. Hate to busted your bubble though Clair, I just haven't got to that part yet. "Well since you brought that up Clair, I ain't like you. True I maybe 2 months pregent and didn't know it but your talking to Lady Nox now not Lady Zelpher. I was one month pregent when I got married but we didn't know that at the time." I waited for the shock to wear off before I reminded her about not telling anyone. "When did this happen and why wasn't I invited? I know don't say anything to anyone and I won't." Sighing to myself I thought of how to word it for her. "A month ago when we were on a mission.  
The reason I didn't tell you is because you have a problem with keeping things to yourself sometimes. I didn't want all of Elicoor finding out from your screaming." I tried to make it as polite as possible. "So that's why you got mad at me for the whole Albel thing." Clair said as I noded.

"So how much you bet Albel is going to kill Fayt within the week?" Clair ask me as I smirked. "I don't have to bet,  
I already know he's got something in that head of his." " Okay Miss know it all." Clair picked as I picked back. "Fine Miss Daddy'a Girl" We both laugh as we sat there. Clair and I are never mad at each other for long, it's just how we are.

"Well I have to go find my father now. See you around Nel." Clair said as I got up as well. "Bye Clair." I said as we went our own ways. 'Now lets see where would Albel be at?' I thought as I made my way through the Castle. 'Okay this is odd, no one is here. Maybe Albel is hiding out in my room like he sometimes does. Only to get away from Woltar and the others for few hours.' I thought as I made my way towards my room. Turning the cornor I seen a maid pacing back and forth of my room. It wasn't odd for one to be there at this time of the day but the pacing wasn't normal.  
And then she noticed me walking towards her. "Oh you back Lady Nel. I was asked by Lord Nox to tell you not to worry if you couldn't find any of them when you returned." "Oh well thank you. Can I ask if you know where Albel is?"  
"Umm I think I heard him aruging with that blonde man over something, then Lord Nox grabbed him and dragged him out of the city. Fayt, Roger, Sophia, Mirage, and Maria followed them." "Thank you." She bow and then went back to her dutys.

'Alright what did that moron say now.'I thought as I left the Castle grounds. 'Well one plus side to everyone following Albel, I don't have to hear how I should be taking it eazy and being treated like I'm dying.' I thought as I slipped passed the gruads outside town. It was way to eazy, almost like the garuds weren't doing their jobs. 'Maybe Albel needs to train them for awhile.' I thought as I walked towards the yelling. If anyone needed to find them they would have no trouble doing so, from the fat mouth, big head Cliff and loudmouth Roger.

"Albel stop! You don't need to kill him. No one can help that he's stupid but that doesn't mean you can kill him." Fayt yelled. 'I got some news for you Fayt, words won't help. Try again.' I thought as I got closer to them. "Mirage shouldn't you try something to stop Cliff. For the sake of your child." Maria said. ' I don't think Mirage cares right now.' I thought. "Not my fault he runs his mouth and says things he shouldn't. So if Albel beats him up...SO WHAT! Not my problem. Now I'm hear for a good show so stop getting in the way and let me get to see some blood." Mirage said. "Remind me to never get on your badside Mirage, your scary when your mad." Roger said backing away slowly.  
Well I guess I will say something. "So do I even want to know what the monkey in spandex said this time." I said as I tapped my foot at them waiting for an answer. Which none of them seem to beable to speak a word to me but Cliff's fat mouth just seemed to open for once at the right time and cleared up the matter for them.

"What's the matter Albel? Getting rusty in combat since there no more wars for you to fight or Vox to fight with.  
Or is being around a pregent woman making you PMS like one and fat as one as well." 'Cliff if you want to see your child born into this world you might not want to say another word.' I thought but... "You know if you would wear pants then you won't be such a fat PMSing pansy." Cliff spoke again. "good-bye Cliff you just signed your own death warrnet." I said as Cliff's body went flying and hitthe ground alittle away from us. With Albel you never know what you'll get and right now he won't say a word, his skills will do the talking for him.

I'll let you all in on something. There's five things about Albel that everyone meeds to know. Five things that might JUST MIGHT save you from Albel's wrath unless your as stupid as the maggot getting the crap beat, sliced, and air slashed out of him.

Albel's need to know Fove Warnings 1) NEVER PISS HIM OFF!

2) NEVER CHALLENGE HIM!

3) NEVER WAKE HIM UP!

4) NEVER CALL HIM FAT!

5) NEVER I MEAN NEVER EVER TELL HIM HE'S A FEMALE WITH PMS!

And in case anyone forgot, Cliff just broke four out of five of those. As much fun as it was to watch Albel kick the crap out of Cliff, someone complained about the noise and the fun sucker Woltar and the gaurds came and broke up our fun. "Fun Sucking old fool." Albel mummble under his breath as Woltar made him walk with me back to the Castle,  
scolding him the whole way. Arriving back at my room Woltar said his farwells and said he'll see me tonight at dinner as he dragged Albel off with him scolding him somemore. After what happen I can't wait to see what Albel's going to do to Cliff tonight.


End file.
